Fairytale of New York
by joiedevivre08
Summary: Some innocent Blair and Chuck fun! 5-year-old Chuck and Blair meet for the first time at Bass Industries and set out for a little fairytale adventure instead of doing what they are told. Minor Nate and Serena.


Title: Fairytale of New York

Author: Bellakatalina

Rated: K

Disclaimer: I own not sadly.

A/N: Just a fluffy piece I created in thinking of how Chuck and Blair could have met.

* * *

"Oh please say to me

You'll let me be your man

And please say to me

You'll let me hold you hand

You'll let me hold your hand

I want to hold your hand"

I Want to Hold Your Hand, the Beatles

_Once upon a time in a far away place,_

The first day Blair Waldorf met Chuck Bass she was not having a very good day. Her Daddy was supposed to take her to Central Park to feed the ducks since he knew it would cheer her up. Then she was sure they would probably go out for ice cream, but not tell Mommy about their early dessert when they came home for dinner. It would be one of their little secrets.

But, when a problematic issue arose at Harold's law firm- some new hotshot client was demanding personalized attention. He wouldn't settle for any lawyer from the practice unless his name was on the door. So, Harold good-naturedly agreed to meet with Bart Bass and go over the contracts they were in the process of drawing up for Bass Industries.

"The ducks will still be there, Blair Bear." Her father told her gently seeing Blair's naturally pink lip protruding out at the seemingly unnecessary delay.

"But how do you know Daddy?" Blair was an open book never able to hide her emotions from her father.

Harold smiled at how earnest she was and how she was still at an age where she took anything he said as gospel. "I promise. They'll be even hungrier the longer we wait."

Blair's small head agreed wholeheartedly nodding feverishly. Her daddy was the smartest man in the world.

"Let's go Blair Bear." Harold said as he slipped her daughter's small hand into his. Truthfully, her hand was so small she could only grab on to his finger. "Now if you're a very good girl we can go out for hot chocolate or ice cream."

Blair's eyes grew wide in excitement she knew her daddy would come through for her. "Our little secret?" She asked, just because it was fun to have secrets with her daddy.

"Always." He said as he scooted her up into his arms and carried his little princess into the towering building.

"Is there somewhere I can play?" Blair asked hopeful to do something fun.

"No Blair you need to be as quiet as a mouse, so I can work, the quieter you are the faster I'll finish, okay?" Harold asked as he raised Blair to press the button for the elevator. "I have a legal pad you can use to draw on, think up a new fairytale to tell me." Blair smiled at her reflection in the elevator; Daddy always had the best ideas.

She frowned when she saw her dress in the reflection. It was a new dress her mother had designed just for her, but it had torn when she had been playing with Serena and Nate. She hadn't wanted to play tag, but they had dared her. They said that she just didn't want to play because she wasn't fast enough, but it was an ugly lie! She was the best at everything,- her daddy said so!

When she had been racing after Nate wanting to tag him first, even though he was a boy and had cooties, she thought his might not be too bad, when all of a sudden she tripped over the bow of her dress which had come untied ripping the white eyelet material. The tumble and caused her to fall over and skin her knee. She was too dainty to have a skinned knee.

The sob escaped Blair's throat before she could even process whether or not she was even in pain.

"Are you okay, Blair?" Nate said coming toward her but keeping a distance incase she would sneak tag him in a cheap ploy.

"My dress!" She sobbed a she noticed it was torn.

Serena noticing the commotion came to join the duo. As her blonde friend approached and Blair compared how neat and well put together her friend looked she cried even louder causing her to let out an undignified hiccup.

"Don't worry, B, your mom can fix it." Serena said smiling a toothy grin at her. Serena had just lost her first tooth recently. As horrible as it looked to be missing a tooth, Blair was green with envy because Serena was growing up and getting her adult teeth. Blair wanted her adult teeth, too!

Serena reached her arm out and helped pull Blair up. "I'll be it," Serena said excitedly as she began to chase after Nate who laughed loudly. Blair decided to go sit on the bench and wait for her daddy to come pick her up. She didn't like to run too much anyway. She always got all red and sweaty. Blair really did not like to get sweaty. Her nanny came to look after her knee while she pouted waiting for her father to get off of work.

"Can it be a princess story, Daddy?" Blair asked pushing her torn dress out of her mind.

Harold held the elevator door's open for Blair to walk out. He nodded his head yes, but she could tell he was in his work mode now. Blair sighed softly following her father's long steps into a busy office.

"Mr. Waldorf, thank you so much for coming." A pretty lady greeted her father as he entered. "Please have a seat. I'll tell Mr. Bass you are here." Mr. Waldorf nodded his head and indicated to Blair that she should follow.

Blair looked around the lobby and saw a young boy around her age kicking his heals against the back of a chair. The little boy looked very unhappy. Blair sat down on a small couch with her father and continued to watch him in intrigue. He was handsome she thought, but a different handsome from Nate.

He could feel her presence watching him, so he turned to look at her and stuck out his tongue. Blair breathed a heavy breath appalled by his bad manners.

"Daddy!" Blair cried angrily wanting to tattle on the boy with no manners. He was no longer handsome.

"Blair," He said in a warning tone. "Remember quiet as a mouse." He said and Blair locked her lips together remembering the deal.

"Mr. Waldorf." The strong voice of Mr. Bass boomed in the open lobby. Harold rose to meet him but gave a last look at Blair unsure of what to do. Mr. Bass sensing his unease gave him a solution. "Miss Sanders in watching my son, she can keep an eye on your daughter as well." Harold nodded in agreement before leaving his daughter on the couch.

As soon as Mr. Bass and Mr. Waldorf were out of sight Miss Sanders pulled a fashion magazine from her desk and slowly looked through it.

Blair was bored after mere seconds. She tried to sit up straight with her hands neatly folded in her lap like her mother taught her. Her father had even forgot to leave her the notepad for her story. It would have been a great story too- Blair was sure.

This time it was Blair who felt herself being watched. She turned to see a pair of dark eyes watching her. She glared at him unhappily and then turned her head back to the front to stare at a boring patch of wall.

"Hey." The little boy shouted. "What's your name." He said.

Blair refused to acknowledge him.

I will be quiet as a mouse, she thought to herself.

"Hey." He said louder this time when he didn't receive an answer. Blair tried hard to pretend she didn't hear him.

He jumped out of his chair and walked over to the small couch she was sitting on. He was not used to being ignored by anyone.

"What are you doing here?" He tried again as he sat down next to her. Blair turned to the other side so she could avoid looking at him.

Finally, getting upset he reached over and poked her hard on the shoulder, "Answer me."

"Don't do that!" Blair said outraged by his behavior. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" She asked clearly upset.

"I don't have one." The boy said for some reason very interested in the pretty girl. He never had to try this hard to get what he wanted, it had just always been handed to him before.

His words surprised Blair. She turned to look at him her head falling to the side with a confused expression. "But, everyone has a mother."

He shrugged in reply. "I'm Chuck." He said hoping to get her name by offering his own. Blair nodded her head once but returned to her position watching the wall.

"Why won't you talk to me?" He asked getting so upset that he poked her again. It had worked the first time after all.

"Ow!" She cried rubbing her arm for a moment before pinching his arm sharply.

"Quit!" Chuck yelled but before either child could get in another word the office door opened quickly and Mr. Waldorf and Mr. Bass checked to see the commotion.

"Blair?" Harold asked in a sharp tone. Bart merely glared at his son to communicate his message. Both children gulped before murmuring a quiet apology. Both fathers issued warnings before walking back into the office to continue the impromptu meeting.

Blair crossed her arms over her chest. "You got me in trouble with Daddy," she hissed under her breath.

"It's your fault." Chuck said. "I just wanted to know your name."

"It's Blair." She said finally hoping this would improve the boy's behavior.

"Oh really?" Chuck asked sarcastically after having clearly heard Mr. Waldorf call her name when the fathers entered the room.

She really, really wanted to be a good girl, but it was so boring.

They took turns staring at the other one and pretending they didn't notice before Chuck finally broke the silence. "We could play a game."

Blair shook her head no. "My daddy said I have to be as quiet as a mouse and then we can go feed the ducks and get ice cream."

Chuck didn't like being told no. "What if we played really quietly?" He asked.

Blair thought about it for a moment. "Could we play princess?"

Chuck wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Princess? Why?"

"It's my favorite game. I'll be the princess and you have to be the one who comes to save me." Blair whispered excitedly hoping to get to play.

"You don't look like a princess." Chuck said causing Blair's lip to pout.

"My daddy says I'm a princess." She said turning away from him again.

"Could I be the prince?" Chuck asked deciding it wouldn't be to bad to be a prince if she was his princess.

"But Nate is supposed to be the prince." Blair said as if he knew who Nate was.

"I know!" Chuck exclaimed before jumping off of the couch. "I could be the brave knight saving the beautiful princess on a daring adventure!" Chuck smiled triumphantly.

He could see the moment the excitement peaked in Blair. Her cheeks turned rosy and her eyes dilated at the fun of getting to play the role of princess.

"Well, we would have to have a quest." Blair said pondering the game. "And you would have to promise to protect me."

Every knight had to protect the princess even with his life if it called for it.

Chuck stepped closer to her before whispering in her ear, "We have to escape the evil witch before she cooks us for dinner!" He said with wide eyes as he stared at Miss Sanders who was still engrossed in her magazine.

Blair gasped softly and Chuck's hand reached out to cover her mouth.

"Princess, we must be quiet." Chuck said and Blair nodded her head in agreement.

The brave knight moved his hand away from the princess' mouth and offered it to her to assist her from the white stallion she was waiting on.

As the two quickly made they're escape the Princess turned to her hero with worry.

"Sir knight, where will we go? We are hidden so high in the clouds." Blair's hand pointed to the windows reminding them they were high atop the Bass Industries building.

Chuck thought a moment before smiling in triumph, "We will take the elevator and-"

"Elevator?" Blair interrupted. "What a strange word." Blair said while Chuck watched him in confusion. "We're playing princess!" Blair hissed making sure he stayed in the game.

"Right," Chuck said as he thought through how to continue their play. "There is a magic box a wizard made that can take us back to the ground, but you must stay close princess and avoid the witch's soldiers." Chuck said as he gripped her small hand tighter moving her petit form from a man who was engrossed in a file.

"But, it's such a far journey." Blair didn't want to admit it, but she shouldn't stray too far from her father.

"Scared, Princess?" The daring knight asked.

Blair's eyes were set in determination at his prompt. "Never." She told him before dragging his hand and lead to the way where she hoped the elevator…er magical box waited.

"In here, Princess" Chuck called pulling them through the empty doors. "Don't worry we will get the potion to cure us from evil witches spell."

"What spell?" Blair asked surprised at how good Chuck was at playing this game.

"It is the worst of all her spells." Chuck said believing Blair's look of worry before smiling at saying, "boredom."

"Yes, brave knight, boredom is a horrible spell she has put on us." Nodding her head in agreement at his wise words.

The floors quickly sped by as they reached the ground. Blair looked at the gold paneling lining the walls and noticed her hand was still locked in Chuck's and dropped it from her hold. She had to be honest though; Chuck was one of the best people at playing princess ever.

When the doors of the magic box opened the brave knight grabbed the dainty wrist of the princess and dragged her to the exit he knew by heart.

"How will we ever get past the two guard dragons?" Blair asked pointed toward two security guards stationed at either side of the glass doors.

"We run!" He yelled excitedly as he bolted to the door but glancing over his shoulder to make sure she followed.

Blair looked unsure of what to do. Earlier when she ran she had torn her beautiful dress, but in order to escape this evil kingdom she must! Quickly she ran to Chuck and they escaped past the doors unnoticed because a leggy blonde entering the building currently distracted the guards' attention from the children.

Outside the fresh air greeted the two as Chuck stopped to catch his breathe. "Sir knight, are you all right?" She asked teasingly.

He nodded his yes, "Dear princess, I usually have a black beast to take me from place to place." He said pointing to the black limousine waiting in the designated spot.

"Where is this cure of which you speak?" Blair asked as she noticed the tall sky scrappers surrounding them. She wasn't familiar with this area.

"Over there." Chuck pointed to an ice cream store his nanny usually took him to when they waited for Bart to leave work. "The best potions are made there."

He moved to make a step forward but Blair reached out and grabbed his arm.

"The Queen has forbidden me from crossing by myself." Blair told him sadly hoping this wouldn't put an end to their fun.

Chuck smirked at her in response as he help out his hand to her. "Let me hold your hand."

Blair smiled back as she reached out his hand and noticed how perfectly they fit together. Gently he lead her the edge of the sidewalk where cars and cabs alike rushed past them.

"Stay close, Princess." Chuck told her as he pulled her closer her to him. They waited until there was a clear opening and rushed through traffic. As the color the light changed a yellow monster charged forth, but the brave knight pushed Blair behind him and the foul monster cried out in agony.

"How did you stop him?" Blair asked Chuck as she watched the yellow cab stopped in the lane causing traffic to pile up behind them.

"Because I'm Chuck Bass." He replied as they finished crossing the street to the other side of the sidewalk.

Back at Bart Bass' office his secretary looked up from her magazine to notice the complete silence in the room. She glanced around before remembering that she had been left to watch Bart's son because the nanny had been sick and he couldn't find a sitter at the last minute.

"Crap." She said quietly under her breath as she stood up to see where he could be hiding.

The little girl was missing, too. She had to find them immediately she thought to herself as she took off for the conference room- maybe they were watching the TV in there.

As the duo entered the potion shop Blair looked around eagerly. The store was not very busy with only a couple of customers inside.

"What can I get for you kiddos?" The teenaged boy behind the register asked Chuck and Blair. The glanced at each other both showing their distaste of the boy and how they were addressed.

"Two scoops of chocolate and strawberry." Chuck said ordering he usual. "Get anything you want, Princess Blair." Chuck told her.

"Anything?" She asked excitedly to which he nodded back with a smile.

"A hot fudge sundae, please." She asked politely.

The boy behind the counter began typing away at the register before saying, "It's $8.44"

Blair looked up at Chuck confused for a moment because she forgot they would need money for this. Her Daddy had always just paid for everything. As if noticing her worry, Chuck looked at her with a smirk.

He pulled a bill out of a Velcro wallet without even looking at it. "It's for emergencies." Chuck explained as he handed it to the boy saying, "Keep the change," just like his dad did.

As the teen looked at the $100 dollar bill in his hand, he looked at the children in confusion.

"This is a lot of money, are you sure?" He asked, well aware the kids couldn't possibly know how much money they were giving him.

"I'm Chuck Bass." he replied to which Blair snickered.

"You say the a lot." She told him remembering him saying as they crossed the street.

"Dad said that Bass men get what they want." He offered as explanation.

The teenager looked at both of the children and then at the building across the street. "Bass as in Bass Industries?" He asked to which Chuck boastfully nodded his head.

"Do your parents know you are here?" He said with an accusing glare.

Chuck and Blair looked at each other with a guilty look, but the teen merely rolled his eyes.

"I'll have this right out." He told the two before going off to start their order, and then call their parents he thought annoyed.

The two kids munched away happily at their ice cream ignoring the rest of the world.

"Are you cured?" The knight asked his princess. Instead of answering him she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He looked at her shocked.

Blair giggled as she saw the emotions crossing Chuck's face. He wasn't supposed to like girls- they did have cooties after all, but he didn't mind. "You always get a reward for saving the princess." She told him as if that should explain everything.

"Do you want my cherry?" She offered to him.

"I'd love it." He said reaching across the table toward her until they were interrupted by to unhappy voices.

"Blair, how could you leave while I was in the middle of the meeting?" Harold's voice sternly asked his daughter.

Bart's louder voice mixed with Harold's. "Charles, you know better than to do this." He told him upset.

Blair's lip pouted. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she said as her eyes watered. "We were playing a game." She offered as an explanation to the two parents.

"Well, I suppose you are both all right." Harold reasoned not able to be angry with his little girl. "I am sorry, Bart." Harold said to his client.

"Not at all. Clearly, my staff couldn't be responsible with one request."

"No harm, no foul?" Harold replied with a small smile as he watched the two children talking again. "Where is he going to school?" He asked looking toward the little boy who had his daughter so entertained.

"He will be starting kindergarten at St. Jude's in the fall."

"Oh? Blair will be starting kindergarten at Constance Billiard, as well."

Bart gave a small nod as he also watched the kids. "Maybe we could set up a play date for the kids sometime, a chaperoned play date."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Harold agreed happy to have another new friend for his child. "Blair," he interrupted his daughter, "We need to finish our meeting. Can you be a good girl while we go back and finish?"

"Yes, Daddy"

"What about you, Charles" Bart asked his son who nodded softly. "Then let's go."

As they exited the building Harold was surprised when Blair hadn't grabbed his hand as they approached the very busy street. "Blair Bear, you know the rules." He said mock sternly.

But instead of grabbing his hand she looked over at Chuck offering him her hand. "I want to hold your hand." She told him softly. He smirked at her as accepted her warm hand and wrapped his fingers around hers gripping it tightly.

"Maybe next time you could be the prince." She told him shyly.

His smirk never left his face as he replied, "Maybe sometime. I like being the knight that saves the princess, though."

* * *

A/N: So I've been reading so much angsty stuff that I wanted some innocent fluff, and well since clearly we won't get that anytime soon on the show… Let me know if you like it! Reviews always make me happy to keep writing!


End file.
